Beam expanding telescopes currently known in the art fail to provide sufficient spectral range for many purposes. Typically they provide a usable spectral range of 3800 A to 6500 A. In this range usable beam expansions of 20 to 1 have been provided in a four-lens system. Three-lense systems have provided beam expansion ratios ranging from 21/2 to 1, to 5 to 1. Considerable effort for several years by many people has been applied to the problem of providing laser beam expanders with even marginally increased spectral range, and with usuably low spherical aberration and chromatic aberration.